


Lesson

by Wings_of_Light



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Apologies, I Made Myself Cry, Multi, POV First Person, Past Memories, Reunions, Writer is being Sappy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Light/pseuds/Wings_of_Light
Summary: Emil is getting more and more jealous of everyone around him dispite that loyality of his husband Mathias that he puts into question due to Magnus always being around and wanting his husband's attention even getting to the point of lashing out at the simple innocent question. However one day he and Mathias get into a fight and Emil has to decide if his jealousy was worth losing the one thing he would burn the world down for.





	Lesson

They say it's common to get jealous when others take up someone's time but, the way I did it wasn't healthy and I nearly lost the one man I would burn everyone and everything to the ground for if he just asked it of me. Let me go back to a few months ago as my jealousy began just after our marriage and decision to have children -- though Nor wanted to be an uncle and you know sometimes I couldn't deny my brother of anything but, this was to sure change both me and Mathias's lives completely as I came to him with the idea and surprised he was but, in the end we made the decision to have children -- Twins to be correct Soren and Surtsey. After that everything started to go downhill with me.

Weither it was Magnus needing help or just something small like asking how someone was I'd lash out at Mathias but, sometimes I did feel like I wasn't first in Mathias' life but, I know now that wasn't the case as Sweden told him to give attention to the whole family and not just me but, it wasn't Sweden's right to tell Mathias how to be and that fueled the wildfire in my body as I tried to tighten my hold on Mathias only to not know I was pushing him away more and more everyday and in the same token shoving everyone else save Norge away cause in my eye's norge never did anything wrong and I ran to him after the huge fight between Mathias and myself that resulted in me and Mathias not talking to each other much less seeing each other and to be honest that drove me insane to the point I felt like going home and never returning. I even feared he walked away from me for good and that shook me to the core. 

Many days later like two maybe three I didn't know as even though he was gone I kepted that promise to not hurt myself or the kids as I knew deep down even if something happend between me and Mathias he would a wonderful father to our children I never doubt that and their uncles would shower them with love. Ahem--- Well Mathias came back as he was in Copenhagen taking care of his country and people as I was happy but, also very sad that I was so mean to him for those many weeks and months and I knew had a good man that would never leave me as after an akward moment I gained the courage to speak to him explaining how sorry I was and how he was right about what he said about me as my heart was aching I had missed him so much when he was gone -- granted I never knew he left but, that just made me miss him even more and think about what I had. 

He spoke to me so, softly like he did back when we were still dating oh how I remember those days they were like a dream. The dancing, the walks, the fort-making all of it the day he proposed to me in the fort how could I forget that it was magical. Our wedding was like outta a fairytale complete with the gods and goddesses very viking like and I loved it however I couldn't explain why everytime I saw Magnus around with Mathias it got me flaring and seeing red I mean his had Tino, Sve and not to metion my other half Egil's older brother Loki why couldn't I have Mathias all to myself? 

That answer came in the form of a past memory when Leon and I broke up and the Past Dane left me, Sve and Norge causing me to go into a withdrawal stage of mind and looking towards Norge for comfert knowing he would never deny me of it and even going so far as to crossing that line between brothers and lovers but, I decided that wasn't a line I wanted to cross with Nor and watched him fall in love and be happy even if sometimes we butted heads he always was there to give me a comferting hug or words of soild wisdom. 

Back to the present, I could feel Mathias' lips on my forehead oh how I wanted to kiss him I had missed him so much but, that would probably not be the best way to start and repair things between us though I never asked therefore I didn't know as he told me to go apologize to Magnus and Tino seperate which I did and was forgiven for my actions -- Their awsome guys did you know that? After that I learned something Magnus was hiding from me and probably Mathias too but, I didn't get angry knowing I had the same though Nor knew about mine but, would I say anything to Mathias? No this was something for them as brothers to talk about and I was gonna stay my nose outta it. What becomes of this I don't know, I'm just gonna be me from now on. Emil Kohler the husband to Mathias Kohler and future mother to Soren and Surtsey Kohler -- Which are due late November, Early December~

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Roleplay accounts of Emil's growing jealousy that ended and he know fully understands who loves him and who's ring he bears. Learn from your mistakes and never forget them.
> 
>  
> 
> Emil Kohler - Iceland  
> Mathias Kohler - Denmark  
> Tino Vanmoinen - Finland  
> Sve - Sweden  
> Loki - 2p Norway  
> Egil - 2p Iceland  
> Magnus - 2p Denmark  
> Norge - Norway  
> Emil is currently 17 to 18 weeks.


End file.
